


Poupée

by Voremania



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Mana!centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voremania/pseuds/Voremania
Summary: Incluso si tenía que ir contra todo el mundo, Mana le buscaría.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fanfic importado desde ff.net. Y el **disclaimer:** D.Gray-man y blah blah blah pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.

Tuvo esa extraña premonición. Siempre la había tenido: alguien queriendo desde siempre apartar a Nea de su lado. Siempre buscando su rastro, persiguiéndole persistentemente. Pero al final siempre deambulando solo.

Errático. Eternamente perdido. Vacío para la perpetuidad.

Un muñeco cuya razón de existir le había sido arrebatada, volviendo cenizas su alma.

 

**POUPÉE.**

 

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró de frente con el techo acre de la habitación en penumbras. El silencio sepulcral extendiéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, congelándole. Asustando al pequeño de tan sólo once años que, después de varias semanas, finalmente había logrado despertar.

Era habitual, aquellas temporadas de profundo sopor que atacaban a Mana, cuya conciencia era arrastrada a un mundo lúgubre y ruinoso. Eran eternas pesadillas, nunca sueños hermosos. Ahí siempre estaba solo y por más que llamase a su hermano, éste nunca venía por él. Todo era angustia, soledad y desesperación. La algidez colándose por todo su cuerpo, congelando su respiración y sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, también era habitual que, al escapar de aquel mundo de decadencia, se encontrase con la deslumbrante sonrisa de alivio de su hermano pequeño. Sus manos aferrando las suyas para estrecharla con alegre vehemencia, como si su máxima plegaria hubiese sido escuchada por Dios. El milagro habiéndose cumplido. Pero esta vez no había nada más que oscuridad y silencio, como en su pesadilla.

Se sentó sobre la mullida superficie de la inmensa cama, oteando a su alrededor con inseguridad. Unos círculos oscuros dibujándose bajo sus párpados. Le costó mover sus piernas, las cuales sentía como dos bloques de mármol. Pesadas por mantenerlas inmóviles por tanto tiempo. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la cama para no desplomarse y así poder mantener el equilibrio los primeros segundos, hasta no necesitar un soporte. Avanzó descalzo hacia el pasillo con sus rodillas trémulas amenazándole con hacerle caer. Al asomarse al largo y angosto pasillo, no hubo otra cosa más que quietud. Una horrible calma que lo único que hacía era impacientar al pequeño. Con una de sus manos deslizándose por la pared, avanzó temeroso. El palpitar de su corazón acelerado, golpeteando con tal fuerza su pecho que le costaba respirar normalmente, pudiendo sentir el latir en sus oídos.

Repentinamente oyó algo que le hizo detenerse de forma automática, asustado. Los sollozos de una persona. Pero su sentido de la audición estaba tan aturdido que no fue capaz de reconocer la voz. Entreabrió los labios con el deseo de llamar a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta que no era capaz de hablar. Su garganta estaba reseca, y el miedo lo tenía paralizado de la cabeza a los pies.

«Muévete. Muévete.»

La habitación de la que profería el llanto estaba entreabierta, por lo que Mana, con pasos cautelosos, se asomó por el resquicio entre el umbral y la puerta para descubrir una silueta junto a la ventana, encogida por el llanto. Sus facciones totalmente quebradas a tal punto que el pequeño pudo sentir miles de aguijonazos clavarse en su pecho.

—¿Madre? —Cuando se dio cuenta ya había entrado a la habitación. El tono de voz usado apenas siendo un susurro.

La mujer no le dirigió una mirada al instante, mas intentó desesperadamente secar sus lágrimas para posteriormente dedicarle una vana sonrisa, como si tratase de ocultar las dolorosas facciones que desdibujaban sus rasgos bajo una máscara. Una muy mala máscara, pensó Mana mientras le observaba.

«¿Por qué no se ha alegrado?»

Usualmente Madre, luego de Nea, era la más feliz cuando él despertaba. Pero esta vez parecía que la herida en su alma era tan profunda, que ni siquiera el alivio de ver a su hijo despierto servía como medicina.

—Qué bueno, has despertado, Mana. —La mujer habló con voz desgastada, seguramente a causa de haber llorado tantas horas seguidas.

—Madre, ¿dónde está Nea? —Inquirió el menor, ansioso. Todo era extraño y el menor estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que las cosas sucediesen de tal manera, que ver que todo se había salido de su ritmo habitual le atemorizaba lo indecible. No veía a Nea, y el llanto de su madre no le hacía más que angustiarse aún más.

Pero la mujer no le contestó. Se había quedado en silencio, con su expresión hundiéndose en agonía mal escondida.

Mana dio un paso hacia ella mientras sus manos estrujaban la tela de su largo pijama blanco. Un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal.

—¿Dónde está? —Insistió preocupado.

Su progenitora bajó la mirada, apretando el pañuelo que sujetaba entre sus delgados dedos contra su mentón mientras presionaba sus labios.

—Mana, él… —Su voz tembló, como si estuviese a punto de volverse a quebrar ante los ojos del pequeño, como un frágil cristal tambaleándose al borde de un abismo. Entonces sus irises, doradas pero opacadas por un sentimiento que el pequeño no conseguía reconocer, se clavaron en él para revelarle con crudas palabras la peor realidad de todas— él no volverá.

 

* * *

 

Por primera vez en su vida no le importó la lluvia, ni la suciedad, ni nada en ese miserable mundo que empezaba poco a poco desvelarse ante los ojos del infante. Mana había salido de la casa cuando empezaba a llover, corriendo con tangible desesperación hacia los pastizales que rodeaban la casona de la familia Campbell. Avanzando por el camino de tierra, desplomándose varias veces para quedar cubierto de barro mientras las gotas tomaban cada vez más fuerza, golpeteando sin misericordia la delicada piel nívea del muchacho.

Podía oír débilmente la voz de su madre, llamándole insistentemente. Pero en el interior del pecho de Mana, algo le hacía sentir una oscura emoción hacia esa persona; un completo rechazo. En ese instante el tenerla cerca parecía lo más intolerable de todas las cosas, pero nada comparado al hecho de no poder encontrar a la persona que sus ojos más deseaban ver.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿A dónde se lo habían llevado? Y por sobretodo, ¿por qué razón?

—¡Nea! —Comenzó a llamarle, con sus pies hundiéndose en el lodo y la lluvia habiéndose transformado en tormenta cayendo sobre su menudo cuerpo endeble—, ¡Nea! ¡Nea!

Entonces llegó donde Cornelia, el viejo árbol en el que solían jugar él y su hermano todo el tiempo. Aquel árbol de ramas viejas y torcidas en el que Nea solía sentarse para pensar, o para _oír al viento_ , le aseguraba siempre éste. Mana avanzó con pasos apresurados hacia el tronco, aferrándose a éste para comenzar a escalarlo. Nunca había conseguido hacerlo solo pero ésta vez la desesperación era mayor al miedo de herirse. No le importó arañarse los pies descalzos, ni tampoco la posibilidad de soltarse y caer desde esa altura. Mientras las gotas de lluvia camuflaban las lágrimas que desbordaban los preciosos ojos dorados.

Mana siguió llamando a Nea incansablemente, hasta quedarse sin voz. Hasta que el frío fue tal, que incluso luego de ser llevado de vuelta al resguardo de su casa, los temblores duraron por horas.

Por varias semanas no habló, y apenas comió. Pudiendo pasar horas y horas en una misma posición, Mana se encogía sobre sí mismo contemplando un punto fijo completamente inmóvil; como si se tratase de un mueble más de aquella casa. El dormir se le hacía casi imposible por las pesadillas que eran revividas en su subconsciencia, como un recordatorio de todos aquellos sueños que ahora se transformaban en premoniciones que siempre habían estado avisándole de aquella desgracia. Las lágrimas habiendo sido todas derramadas hasta dejar seca el alma del pequeño, junto con todo en su interior.

Al final, Mana dejó de ser un niño para tomar la forma de un muñeco roto. Sin alma, sin emociones. Totalmente vacío e inerte.

 

* * *

 

Entonces él volvió, aquel hombre que le había arrebatado su razón de vida.

Por primera vez en dos meses, Mana pareció despertar de su letargo. Plantándose frente a su padre, con una expresión tan dura que difícilmente se podría asemejar a la de un niño.

—Regrésamelo. A Nea, ¡tráelo de vuelta!

Su madre, cuya belleza se había desgastado a través de los días para dejar nada más que un miserable y débil despojo de mujer, intentó detenerle. Habiéndole advertido que no mencionase aquel nombre frente a su padre, que no le preguntase nada. Que se olvidase completamente de que alguna vez había tenido un hermano.

¿Cómo podrían siquiera imaginar en pedirle eso? Era absurdo. El devoto amor que Mana sentía por su hermano era desmesurado. Incomparable e indescriptible. Sin Nea, Mana era nada. ¿Cómo es que nadie podía entender eso?

La despiadada bofetada que recibió por parte de su progenitor no fue lo único que recibió como castigo, sino que las crudas e insensibles palabras que su padre pronunció antes de encerrarlo en uno de los cuartos más pequeños de la casa se le quedaron grabadas de forma indeleble en su mente, lacerando profundamente en su conciencia.

—Tú nunca has tenido un hermano y nunca lo tendrás. Esa mujer nos mintió, a ambos. Ese niño que alguna vez vivió en esta casa no comparte ningún vínculo sanguíneo contigo. No es nada tuyo. Es un simple bastardo al que regresé a donde realmente pertenece: la basura.

Nea era hijo de otro hombre, y el hecho de no compartir los mismos lazos sanguíneos resultaba un enorme impacto para Mana, a pesar de todo. Había nacido de una infidelidad un par de años después del nacimiento del primógenito, sin embargo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo ella habría mantenido aquella relación extramarital. Era una mujer que, en aquella estricta y correcta sociedad, se le podía catalogar como la peor calamidad. Aun así, Padre le había dado la oportunidad de limpiar sus pecados y de continuar siendo la decente esposa del jefe de la familia Campbell, sin el riesgo de ser difamada o humillada por la sociedad. Aquella oportunidad requería una única condición, y ésta era la de abandonar a aquel hijo que no poseía ningún gen de los Campbell.

Abandonar a Nea, como si éste se tratase de un objeto en vez de un ser humano.

La resolución de Mana fue que la sangre le daba igual. Si eran hermanos o medios hermanos, para él era lo mismo. No lo amaría menos por eso. Nea significaba su todo en aquella existencia. Siempre habiendo estado ahí para proteger a su hermano mayor, siempre habiéndole dado la bienvenida cada vez que conseguía despertar de su extenso letargo. Siempre rezando por él, aferrando su mano, abrazándole. Todo el tiempo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que nadie jamás vendría a hacerle daño.

Y al final, el único que había sido lastimado había sido él, Nea. Quién realmente había necesitado ser protegido no era Mana, sino él. ¿Y qué es lo que Mana había hecho por él? Absolutamente nada. No fue capaz de defenderlo por su debilidad, por estar dormido sin enterarse de nada de lo que sucedía. Condenando siempre a Nea a la soledad, esta vez para siempre.

¿Para siempre? ¿Mana realmente dejaría que fuese así? No, por supuesto que no. Incluso si tenía que ir contra todo el mundo, Mana le buscaría. Volvería a estar con Nea, y esta vez sería él quien lo protegiese.

 

* * *

 

Sabía muy bien el constante peligro que sufría por la incertidumbre de no saber en qué momento podría caer dormido, pero no estaba en sus planes dar pie atrás. Si no arriesgaba nada por Nea, eso querría decir que su amor no era real; y Mana sabía más que nadie lo real que éste era.

Era muy temprano en la mañana. Apenas y había amanecido cuando había saltado de su cama, vestido y luego tomado el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior. El aire del exterior era gélido. Estaban en pleno invierno y él no estaba acostumbrado al frío ya que casi toda su vida, en esa estación del año, permanecía encerrado en casa. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban enrojecidas. El viento acariciando su piel y haciendo que ésta ardiese como si fuese lava. Fue por su bicicleta al cuarto trasero, con pasos apresurados y cautelosos; y la montó para alejarse rápidamente de casa con la certeza de que quizás jamás volvería. A pesar del miedo que sentía del mundo, esperaba jamás volver. Esperaba encontrar a Nea y alejarse para siempre de ese lugar.

Incluso si eran sólo unos niños, Mana creía que mientras estuviesen juntos, podrían sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Creía que, si se lo proponía a sí mismo, podría curarse de su enfermedad. Creía que si se esforzaba, encontraría rápidamente a su hermano.

Mana creía tantas cosas. Seguía soñando a pesar de todo, como el niño que era; desconociendo aún mucho de la auténtica y cruel realidad que dominaba aquel mundo. De lo difícil que podía llegar a ser todo, y de lo débil que era él realmente.

Estuvo varios días desaparecido. Sus padres habiendo contactado ya con la policía para que le encontrasen. En ese tiempo, Mana había conseguido adentrarse a la ciudad, totalmente desconocida para él. Pensaba que si recorría todas las calles de Londres, sin descanso, terminaría por encontrar rastros de Nea. Quería creer que continuaba cerca, en esa ciudad. Cuán ingenuo.

Primero le robaron su bicicleta. Después, y mientras dormía bajo un refugio que él mismo había armado con cartón y diario, se llevaron su bolso en el que traía un poco de dinero que había conseguido sacarle a su padre y comida. Pero no se rindió, a pesar de que el frío calaba cada vez más en sus huesos, a pesar del hambre. Debía encontrar a Nea, luego entre ambos pensarían qué hacer. Pero ya que había perdido su medio para movilizarse, ahora lo único que le quedaba era caminar sin descanso por las húmedas y malolientes calles de aquella ciudad. La humedad ya impregnada en sus ropas, incapaz de proporcionarle calor alguno. Sus piernas temblorosas y adoloridas, sus zapatos rompiéndose cada vez un poco más. Su débil cuerpo reaccionando a las consecuencias de estar a la intemperie tanto tiempo, al frío y al hambre; y el miedo de estar solo y desprotegido volviéndolo paranoico.

Al final, terminó desplomándose en un callejón, con la nieve comenzando a caer con lentitud. Su cuerpo sufriendo terribles temblores producto de la hipotermia, el vacío arañando sus entrañas como las garras de una rata, la fiebre tan alta cristalizando su visión y haciéndole imposible definir las sombras a su alrededor.

—¡Aquí, mira!

—¿Es un niño?

—Alguien debería llevarlo a un hospital.

—¿Y sus padres dónde están?

Las voces difusas parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor, como resultados de un sueño. El pitido en sus oídos apenas le dejaba entender lo que éstas decían, excepto una; la única que le resultó familiar en medio de ese bullicio.

—Debes regresar pronto, Mana.

En su seminconsciencia, el pequeño sonrió. Su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente mientras el vaho se escabullía de entre sus labios.

—Es una promesa, Nea —susurró antes de que todo se volviese penumbra y silencio.

Y esta vez no fueron pesadillas las que se repitieron en su dormida conciencia.

 

* * *

 

La siguiente vez que volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con el familiar silencio al que se había terminado por acostumbrar desde que Nea ya no estaba con él. Pero el darse cuenta que conocía aquel lugar no hizo más que impactarlo aún más. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, descubriendo que donde se hallaba no era otro lugar que su propia habitación.

—No… —jadeó, parándose tan bruscamente que no pudo evitar caer al suelo a causa del mareo y la debilidad en sus piernas.

Recordaba a la perfección el lugar en el que había estado antes de dormirse, y definitivamente no era ese. Le habían traído de vuelta, a esa casa. Al lugar que había querido dejar atrás.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie nuevamente, se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, y por más que intentase de forzarla, ésta no abría. Estaba sellada por fuera. Y lo mismo pasaba con las ventanas, selladas con clavos.

Pero por más que gritase o golpease, nadie abría. Sus manos entumecidas, su garganta enronquecida. Y aun así nada podía hacer. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar a sus padres, era demasiado débil para escapar de aquella casa que habían convertido en su propia jaula.

La frustración y la ira acumuladas se liberaron de manera abrupta, como una erupción desde el fondo del corazón de Mana que ya no soportaba más la ausencia del otro. No importaba cuánto le ordenasen olvidarse del otro, cuánto le intentasen grabarle en la cabeza que él no tenía hermano alguno; Mana seguía repitiendo su nombre incesantemente incluso entre sueños, llamándole en medio de ese abismo de desesperación.

Hasta que el tiempo continuó transcurriendo, inmisericorde…

 

* * *

 

Su conciencia lentamente resurgía, despertando de aquel sueño. Con una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, Mana percibió la humedad bajo sus párpados. En aquel túnel bruno y silente, podía imaginar su brazo estirado en un vano intento por alcanzar aquella silueta que se desvanecía con tortuosa parsimonia ante sus ojos.

Al abrir sus opacos ojos dorados, se encontró en aquel oscuro y viejo cuarto. Unas últimas lágrimas deslizándose por sus sienes hasta desaparecer sobre la tela de la almohada.

Mana se incorporó, bajando sus piernas de la cama para quedar sentado, mirando un punto fijo del suelo, mientras secaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Las largas hebras castañas deslizándose por sus hombros, con los flequillos ensombreciendo aún más su mirada. No parecía totalmente despierto, y su expresión de hielo tal era como la de un muñeco carente de alma.

Tres golpeteos del otro lado de la puerta le hicieron alzar la vista.

—Adelante —dijo con su voz ya madura, pero poseyendo un tono suave y delgado; lo que combinaba con esa apariencia suya tan delicada a pesar de ser un hombre.

Quién abrió la puerta era un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, de cabellos grisáceos y piel aceitunada.

—Si estás aquí, es porque me traes nueva información ¿verdad? —Inquirió con frialdad el joven, con una de sus manos sobre su rostro como si intentase sujetar una máscara invisible sobre sus facciones.

El hombre asintió.

—Le he encontrado.

Finalmente, las palabras que tanto había esperado oír alcanzaron sus oídos tal de tal manera que sintió como si su cerebro fuese taladrado. Sus expresiones se deformaron en sorpresa, mientras el dorado de sus irises despertaba, brillando como nunca antes hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Bajó la mirada, ocultando su expresión bajo sus largos flequillos y que de esa forma el hombre no percibiese las lágrimas que volvían a acumularse en los orbes ajenos, símbolo de la quebrada alma que parecía poco a poco recomponerse con aquella pequeña esperanza del reencuentro.

Volver a verle, después de nueve años desde que le había perdido...


End file.
